wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 6, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'm going to have to rush this update out the door; I'm typing it up in the last half-hour prior to 14Z today. My wife was at a retreat this weekend and in those few moments I had where I could've written the update I was too dog tired to want to do anything, let alone write. So I'll get straight to it then: Monday I built stats for the Antietam-class battle carrier. The mass conversion gave me a ship that was way too small to do the job it was intended to do, so for the first time I employed what I call the "1-2-3" rule to estimate the ship's size (basically I used the same proportion between the ship's beam and length - information I had based on its picture - to guesstimate the draught and therefore its bounding box volume). I had the Antietam finished up by Monday afternoon and went to work on the Saga character of Codeine, which I finished up on Tuesday. I'm not wholly satisfied with Codeine - I barely remember the character from Saga and I fear his stat sets may have turned out too vanilla. I did recently receive a message from Nick Huynh; he has been following my work on the Saga characters and has said he'll get back to me about them sometime in the near future. The rest of the week was spent working on the lak B'yaga family - the characters of Mo, Ku'a K'le and Qith'rakoth. Since their histories were parallel to one another, I spent most of the time working on Mo and Ku'a K'le, and got them both up to "post-war" status, with some work finished on Mo's profile regarding her current status and life outlook on Thursday, which was the end of my working week (the aforementioned retreat wound up eating my Friday). I wound up making no progress on Qith'rakoth whatsoever, but with his parents nearing completion it should be a simple matter to hammer him out at this point. The Plan for this week is A) the Aurora-class Missile Cruiser, B) Mastermind, and C) more Elegy characters. Mo is on the cusp of completion and with her finished up I daresay I can probably knock out Ku'a K'le and Qith'rakoth pretty easily this week too. That would put the character histories just short of the halfway mark. I have three more characters - Irgu, Najekh and Le'a'he - that still haven't seen significant progress on their histories, so I'll try to get them hammered out next. I do know that I have some events this week that will cut into my time to work on the campaign - in particular I have a workshop I have to attend for my work later this week - but hopefully I can still make some significant progress. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on October 13th. Time for your Codeine: Codeine Jason Dellaney is a native of Nephele II in the Vega Quadrant, the son of a supply officer who commuted every day to the remote Bluepoint Station and a school teacher. Dellaney's early childhood on Nephele was generally quiet aside from occasional Kilrathi raids and occasional run-ins with the planet's native Sand Scorpions; when he was six he was temporarily paralyzed for nearly a week after being stung by one of the creatures and had to spend the next two weeks recovering in a local hospital. That same year the Kilrathi launched an advance into the region and Dellaney along with his mother were evacuated; they eventually re-located to Cygnus and later received word that Bluepoint had been overrun by the Kilrathi and all base personnel had been killed. Jason decided then that he would muster up to do his part for the war effort as soon as he was old enough; he signed up for the Space Force Officer Candidate School at Al Fawaris Planetary College and completed the program, earning a commission as a Second Lieutenant when he completed his associate's degree in 2662. He subsequently attended flight school; he received advanced training aboard TCS Beacontree and specialized in the P-64 Ferret. His callsign during training was "Clashmore", a nod to his Irish roots and the academic loyalties of his flight instructor. His first duty assignment was aboard TCS Bull Run, a cruiser of the Waterloo-class, where he served a three-year campaign in Enigma Sector, during which he was promoted to the grade of First Lieutenant. Dellaney showed a knack for being able to keep going when his wingmates - some of them close friends - died in battle; a squadron-mate once commented that "it's like he's constantly on codeine or something", which was the start of Dellaney's second and permanent callsign. Bull Run was damaged in 2665 and had to put into dry-dock for extended repairs; Dellaney was transferred to the cruiser TCS Agincourt and served two years aboard. In late 2666, he volunteered for transitional training to the F-57B Sabre bomber variant designed specifically for the up-and-coming Wake-class of escort carriers, and his expertise in the design led to an assignment aboard TCS Sevastopol (CVE-4) along with a promotion to the grade of Captain. He remained with the carrier throughout 2667 into 2668 and was part of the initial action over Vukar Tag during the opening phase of Operation Back Lash. When the armistice was declared the following year, Dellaney requested a transfer to the inactive reserves and headed back to Cygnus to be with his mother and her family, thinking his flying career was over; this was not the case, however, and Dellaney was reactivated in the wake of the Battle of Earth (which he missed due to still being in Cygnus at the battle's onset). He receieved transitional training to the HF-66 Thunderbolt-VII Heavy Fighter and was subsequently assigned to TCS Hermes. As part of the 564th Squadron, the Mud Sharks, Codeine served with honor and distinction, earning the respect of veteran Hermes pilots such as "Psychopath" Lieu and "Avatarr" Alistar. The Mud Sharks had a reputation for being a jinxed unit - no one assigned to it tended to live much longer than half a dozen missions or so, but he outlived all of the senior Captains and Majors assigned to the unit and was ultimately promoted to the grade of Major by ship's CAG Colonel Walker and assigned as squadron CO. Dellaney served with the Mud Sharks until the disastrous ambush of TCS Behemoth, when all but four pilots in the squadron - including Codeine himself - were killed in a secondary Kilrathi ambush and the squadron itself had to be deactivated. A pilot who is very young for his rank and position, Major Dellaney is the most junior squadron leader aboard Hermes. He is a capable pilot and leader, with a youthful zeal and hence a minor propensity for mischief. He is also smart enough to understand the reason why he holds the standing that he does aboard ship: too many senior pilots transferred into his "jinxed" unit were being killed in action and the command billet was almost always open as a result. He does his duty admirably, however, and when confronted with the fact that almost every pilot transferred into the Mud Sharks has been killed, he merely looks the other way. Category:Blog posts